McFarlane Toys/Halo: Reach Series 3
Halo: Reach Series 3 is here and ready for combat. Each figure features around 20 points of articulation, weapons, and all the amazing detail McFarlane Toys is famous for. Also keep a lookout for figures available exclusively at Target, Toys “R” Us, and GameStop. Series 3 Packs Jun Noble Three, Spartan-266 is Noble Team's chatty, but rock-solid sniper. This figure captures every detail of Jun's custom armor loadout, from Scout helmet to Sniper shoulder to Tactical/Recon chest with camouflage hood. Figure comes with a Sniper Rifle and a Frag Grenade. ODST Jetpack Trooper The "Bullfrog" ODSTs encountered in New Alexandria were characterized by their use of UNSC jetpacks. This figure is based on the Halo: Reach ODSTs' early design, emphasizing their affiliation with UNSC Army Troopers. Figure comes with Jetpack and Magnum. Spartan MP (Forest) One of a handful of assets shared between branches of the UNSC armed forces, the Military Police helmet is common to both Spartans and Beta-5 Security forces. This figure comes with the fully enclosed Spartan variant of the Military Police helmet, Gungnir shoulder, Recon shoulder and chest, a Shotgun, and a Frag Grenade. Exclusive to Target. Spartan Air Assault female For the first time in Halo multiplayer, Spartans can select not only a female voice, but a female body. Our first multiplayer female Spartan features an Air Assault helmet, FJ/Para kneeguards, and a feminine pink rose color scheme. Figure comes with an Assault Rifle and a Frag Grenade. Spartan MP (Blue) One of a handful of assets shared between branches of the UNSC armed forces, the Military Police helmet is common to both Spartans and Beta-5 Security forces. This figure comes with the fully enclosed Spartan variant of the Military Police helmet, Gungnir shoulder, Recon shoulder and chest, a DMR, and a Frag Grenade. Spartan Operator (Steel) This Sergeant-level Spartan is equipped with the base Operator helmet with a Command Network Module. Figure comes with matching Operator shoulders, Assault Rifle and Frag Grenade. Exclusive to GameStop. Spartan JFO (Rust) The Joint Fires Observer helmet is reserved for Spartans of Lieutenant Colonel rank and above. Figure comes with custom blue visor, matching JFO shoulders, Assault Rifle and Frag Grenade. Exclusive to Toys "R" Us. Grunt Heavy The Grunt Heavy has always been identifiable by its green armor, but the Halo: Reach version introduces a never-before-seen cylindrical methane tank and facemask with round goggles. Figure features removable backpack, facemask, gas mask, and comes with a Plasma Pistol and a Plasma grenade. Elite Spec Ops This Sangheili specialist features the sleek, streamlined armor of the Special Operations branch and a dark, stealthy paint scheme. Figure comes with an Energy Sword and a Plasma Grenade. Boxed 2-Packs Covenant Airborne The Spartans have taken to the skies in Halo: Reach multiplayer, but the Elites have jetpacks of their own! This 2-pack features two multiplayer Elites with "Ranger" loadouts, ready to blast off and rain death from above. Set includes a green Elite Officer and a steel Elite Ultra, both with Elite Jetpacks. Figures come with a Plasma Rifle, a Concussion Rifle, and two Plasma Grenades. Grenadier & Expert Marksman This set is pure Halo: Reach multiplayer action in its most basic form: two multiplayer Spartans, in classic team colors, each with a different loadout. Red Team is represented by a male Spartan Military Police custom, with the "Grenadier" loadout—including the action figure debut of the Grenade Launcher, plus an Assault Rifle, and two Frag Grenades. Blue Team is represented by a male Spartan Operator with the "Expert Marksman" loadout of a DMR, Magnum, and two Frag Grenades. UNSC Trooper Support Staff The UNSC Army has nearly as much variety in its troopers as there is among the Spartan ranks. Series 1 brought you the straight forward offense of the Light and Heavy Troopers; Series 3 reinforces the Trooper ranks with two of the Army's "support staff:" the Medic Trooper and Radio Trooper. The Medic is equipped with the standard Magnum sidearm; the Radioman includes his specialized communications gear and a Shotgun for close-quarters combat. They're the perfect personnel for your UNSC Warthog, or assisting your Noble Six in a fireteam deployment. Vehicle Upgrade Packs Spartan Operator with Gauss Cannon This set includes a steel/maroon colored Spartan Operator figure along with a Gauss Cannon that can be attached to the Warthog toy released in 2010 with the first series of Halo: Reach figures. No figure weapons or equipment are included. Spartan JFO with Rocket Launcher Released along with the Spartan Operator-Gauss Cannon pack and the series three lineup is another vehicle upgrade pack for the Warthog set. This pack comes with a steel/blue Spartan JFO and the rocket launcher introduced in Halo: Reach. No figure weapons or equipment are included. See more information at http://mcfarlane.com/ Sources *http://mcfarlane.com/toys/product.aspx?product=4291 *http://mcfarlane.com/toys/series.aspx?series=490 Category:Action Figures